¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Lo que empezaba siendo una conversación sin importancia, acabó siendo catorce días de abstinencia para cierto ruso de cabellos bicolor... Por suerte Kai es muy comprensivo. YAOI


**Antes de nada declarar que Beyblade no me pertenece a mí, sino a Takao Aoki, y que yo sólo me dedico a escribir sobre ella por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Gracias por Leer!**

Nee Kai… ¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo? -Preguntó el chico de ojos dorados mientras terminaba de peinarse.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? - Le contestó con otra pregunta el ruso de ojos carmesí.

- Tú solo contesta -Insistió.

- Bueno, a mí me gusta tu pelo tal y como está -Dijo de forma simple, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces… ¿No debería? -Interrogó.

- Yo no he dicho eso, si quieres cortártelo, hazlo -Volvió a decir con simpleza.

- ¡Pero entonces no me ayudas! -Se quejó el chico felino.

- A mí me gusta, pero me da igual si te lo cortas o no.

- ¿Te da igual? -Preguntó molesto.

- Sí -Fue la única respuesta del ruso, que no había pensado mucho su respuesta.

- ¿Yo te doy igual Kai?

- ¿Qué? No mal interpretes las cosas -El aludido miró al chino mientras trataba de calmarlo con su gran don de palabra, que todos conocen, pues Kai goza de grandes amistades y un rico léxico que no duda en compartir con todas las personas de su entorno. Un chico hablador sin duda.

- ¡Pero nunca me ayudas en nada! Todo lo relacionado conmigo te da igual -menos el sexo-

- Eso no es verdad, simplemente respeto tus decisiones, yo te seguiré queriendo con una cresta o con el pelo al cero, Rei seguirá siendo Rei ¿No? El peinado es irrelevante -Sentenció.

- Bueno… si lo enfocas de esa manera… ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera? -Volvió a preguntar-

- Ya te he dicho que sí.

- Entonces, creo que lo que haré será renunciar al sexo durante… unas dos semanas ¿No te importa no?

- ¿Q-qué? -Kai estaba asimilando el duro golpe de las palabras del oriental.

- Lo que oyes Kai… ¡Que comprensivo eres! -Dijo tras terminar de peinarse su larga melena y desaparecer de la sala con un alegre caminar.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron muy duras para el ruso bicolor, pero nada que no pueda superarse con terapia, cariño y un poco de amor... Lo cual recordó al ruso que no iba a tener ''ese'' tipo de amor de parte de Rei durante catorce días, y eso hizo que la cosa empeorara.

Por suerte, Kai contaba con dos muy buenos amigos; Yuriy y Bryan, pero por desgracia los dos estaban muy ocupados apagando el incendio que habían provocado en la abadía, y no pudieron brindarle su amistad.

Obviamente Kai no pensaba llamar a Takao ni por todo el sexo del mundo... ese comentario le recordó que le esperaban dos semanas muy duras, otra vez.

Tampoco quería contar con ''el amable'' de su abuelo, y menos con los amiguitos de Rei (En especial cierta pelirrosa que estaba detrás del culo de su amado) Entonces el pobre Kai se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo y no le quedaba otra opción que el suicidio, pero como Rei ya había contado con eso, hizo de todo para que el bicolor aguantara con vida hasta que pasaran catorce días, los cuales aprovechó para viajar a China, saludar a su familia y celebrar una fiesta de pijamas.

Los catorce días, con sus veinticuatro horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para el joven bicolor. Para su suerte o desgracia, sus compañeros rusos extinguieron el fuego y pudieron ir a hacerle compañía los tres últimos días, los cuales sin duda fueron los peores.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido encontró una botella de Vodka, la cual le ayudo a perder la conciencia las últimas horas de sufrimiento.

Finalmente Yuriy y Bry se fueron de la mansión Hiwatari y dejaron a solas a Kai y a su amada botella.

Rei regresó al día siguiente, más feliz que Takao en una pizzería, y se encontró con Kai a dos palmos del coma etílico y una botella vacía. Dejó las maletas y tras verificar que su novio seguía con vida, se acostó a su lado de la cama y durmió placidamente junto con el ruso.

Al día siguiente Rei despertó desnudo y a punto de ser violado por su necesitado novio. Ese día las paredes de la mansión Hiwatari temblaron como si fueran de papel,_ya me entienden..._Y bueno, ninguno se levantó de la cama en todo el día, lo cual no significa que no hicieran ejercicio, no, más bien al contrario, gastaron mucha energía ...

Rei tuvo que guardar cama durante dos mese, hasta recuperar la capacidad de sentarse y esas cosas que se hacen con el culo en buen estado.

Y Hiwatari redactó un libro contando sus horribles experiencias vividas durante esas dos semanas, que se hizo muy popular y se vendió como novela negra de terror.

Kai nunca volvió a ser el mismo de siempre...

¿FIN?


End file.
